


Wine And Cookies

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, F/F, Maybe - Freeform, Sadstuck, Suicidal Thoughts, good ending i swear, maybe smut, talk about abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roxy Lalonde is finally out of being in inpatient at the hospital again for Alcohol. Luckily she gets out just in time for College. Roxy has to start up her life again but this time she gets to be with her friends who just so happen to attend Sburb University with her.





	Wine And Cookies

"Finally out of that hellhole. thank god." The girl said as she stepped into the house. (OK SO I'LL DO MORE LATER)


End file.
